1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for ejecting liquid such as ink or like.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a liquid ejecting head that ejects liquid such as ink or the like from a plurality of nozzles formed on the ejecting face is proposed. For example, in JP-A-2010-179499, a configuration in which a plurality of liquid ejecting heads are fixed to a base plate so as to expose the ejecting face from an opening portion is disclosed.
However, in the technique disclosed in JP-A-2010-179499, since the plurality of liquid ejecting heads are disposed on the base plate in parallel, there is a problem that a reduction in the size of the whole device is limited.